


【美猿｜秋伏】邀请

by yongjiodazi



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongjiodazi/pseuds/yongjiodazi
Relationships: Akiyama Himori/Fushimi Saruhiko, Yata Misaki/Fushimi Saruhiko, 八伏, 秋伏, 美猿
Kudos: 6





	【美猿｜秋伏】邀请

【美猿｜秋伏】邀请

声明：美（→）←猿←秋，时间线石板毁灭后。  
3P预警！！无节操预警！！！粗俗预警！！  
我流人物OOC可能！！  
美猿未交往但同居中，美咲还未开窍；秋伏肉体关系，秋→伏，伏见知道，平时也很依赖秋山，身体上也是。  
预警了！！zzbzq注意！！介意的别进来！！我就特别想搞低俗文学！！不要拦着我！！

正文：

八田美咲不知道为什么自己如此焦躁。

自从石板毁灭，八田美咲和伏见猿比古和解以后，俩人仿佛又回到了最初的样子，一起住在中学的时候租的那间房，一起打打闹闹玩玩游戏拌拌嘴。

唯一的不同也就是八田还在吠舞罗，而伏见还在青组。

但这不是问题所在，即使是八田美咲，也明白伏见更适合Scepter 4。

石板毁灭，异能力渐渐消失后，Scepter 4依旧作为替政府处理特殊事务的部门留存了下来。伏见的情报处理能力在青组能得到最大程度的发挥。

可即使如此，八田美咲有时候还是控制不住地烦躁，尤其是当每次青组的人把猿比古送回来的时候。

作为公务员，有时候还是避免不了应酬，就算伏见再讨厌也有避不开的时候。

伏见其实不擅长喝酒，在吠舞罗的时候就知道，几乎是酒量最差的。虽然会巧妙地回避敬酒，但一旦超过一瓶啤酒的量就会醉得无意识。

今天也是，八田美咲不悦地“切”了一声，拉开门侧身让青组那个绿头发的揽着伏见进来。

秋山氷社，Scepter 4的No.4，十次有九次都是这个男人把猴子送回来的，帮猴子换睡衣洗澡哄上床什么的，靠谱的成年人，大概也是猴子在工作上少数能够信赖的人，八田这样想到。平日里猴子在家里处理残量工作的时候，通过终端call最多的人就是这个人。

但就是不喜欢。从一丝不苟的青组制服，到搭在猴子腰上的手，再到温柔的喊猴子名字，甚至过长的单边刘海。

眼睛不需要请捐给有需要的人。八田在内心腹诽道，坐在地板上无聊地按遥控器换台，不过什么也没看进去，有一下没一下偷瞄沙发的方向。

同样的制服，穿在伏见身上却多了三分慵懒七分诱惑，敞开的外套，永远不系上面扣子的白色衬衫和飞舞的衣领都给人带来旖旎的幻想。

现在伏见正倚坐在秋山的怀里，总是穿的没正形的制服被一件件的剥掉，从轻薄的白衬衣下露出难得因为酒精而稍稍变得红润的清瘦躯体。

“伏见桑，来抬一下手。”秋山的语气带着诱哄，“去洗澡吗？”

“不要。”伏见环上了秋山的脖颈，无意识地贴着对方比自己温凉的身体，发出难耐的喘息，“热……”

秋山在伏见的耳边落下几个安抚性的轻吻，“想做？”

“嗯…”

听到伏见的应声后，秋山轻车熟路地从沙发一角的缝隙里掏出一管润滑剂，准备开始、

“喂！你打算做什么啊！！那、那种东西、从哪里来的啊！！！”八田美咲震惊于自家沙发里竟然还藏了这种淫秽的东西，羞得大叫。

“做什么？当然是做爱啊。还有你说这个？”秋山挤出乳白色的膏体放在手心揉搓，“以前在寮里的时候，伏见桑也总是把这个塞在这里，劝了好几次要收进抽屉里他都不听。”

“不是这个问题！！”八田涨红了脸，结结巴巴地还是说不出口「做爱」那两个字，“你怎么能、怎么能和猴子……做、……做这种事！”

“为什么不行？你是他男朋友吗？”

“哈？！！你这家伙说什么胡话？！”八田被「男朋友」这个词汇吓了一跳。

“原来还没进展啊……” 秋山悄声庆幸， “那你有什么立场管呢？”

“我、我是猴子的挚友！！”八田耗费了不少本就贫瘠的脑细胞，好不容易从混乱的大脑中揪出了一句回答。

“呵～挚友呐，”秋山无所谓地笑了笑，褪下伏见的长裤拉到膝盖以下，把融得温吞的润滑剂送入小穴中，含住伏见的薄唇吞下他反射性的惊呼，然后挑衅一般地看过来，“挚友似乎没资格管炮友之间做什么吧？”

八田被眼前的画面惊得完全无法思考，双脚像是被502胶水粘在地板上一样，呆在了原地。

八田从以前就知道猴子很好看，在学校的时候就是，即使是他那种烂性格，每年情人节都有不少人给猴子的抽屉里塞巧克力。

但八田从没有想过，猴子会如此色情的一面。

半边衬衫挂在手臂上，露出大半白皙的胸膛和瘦削的肩膀，伏见大张着双腿背靠秋山的胸膛跨坐着，前端在秋山的爱抚下渐渐挺立，那张好像永远烦躁没精神的脸，现在却艳丽得胜过八田偷偷摸摸看过的所有AV女优。

秋山的手指灵活地探索开拓着伏见的后穴，熟练地按压侵犯过无数次的敏感点，故意抬高角度翻弄出水光潋滟的嫣红媚肉，双指撑开紧致的穴口，让八田更清楚地看到它是如何蠕动张合的。

八田的眼睛被那处有生命力的小穴吸引住了，全身的热血瞬时往股间集中，伏见甜美的喘息隔着两米的距离，却仿佛直接响彻在脑海里。

“因为看到这样的伏见桑而站起来的八田君，还能说自己是伏见桑的挚友吗？”秋山故意展示给面前已经支起帐篷的少年看，托起伏见的屁股用极为缓慢的动作对准位置放下。

八田移不开眼睛，他没想到那么细窄的小口竟然能吞下如此的庞然大物，在缓慢又色情的抽插过程中会自然而然的缠紧咬合，一点一点退出来的狰狞柱身上挂着浊白的液体，他听见恶魔的邀请—— “要一起来吗？”

“对，往左上一点，伏见桑喜欢被顶那里。”。

八田美咲点了点头，跪在地板上双手抓着伏见的大腿，把性器挤进柔软紧致的小穴里，按照指导的方向尝试不同角度地撞了几下。

“嗯啊、！”伏见突然惊喘了一声，八田被一下子的绞紧弄得舒服极了，满足的喟叹了一声。

“对，记住那个地方，”秋山一手揽着伏见纤细的腰身，一手揉捏着伏见挺立肿胀的乳首安抚，“用力快速地往那个地方操，抽插十几下之后埋在里面不要动，这时候伏见桑反射性地绞特别紧，一阵一阵地把埋在里面的性器往深处吞，特别爽。”

八田听得面红耳赤，但勃起的下身却更加精神地跳了跳，汗水顺着鬓角淌下，低落在地板上，按照所说的用蛮力撞进那个楚楚可怜的花穴。

“啊……、呃哈……唔嗯！”伏见在狂风暴雨的操弄下挣动起来，疼痛和快感鞭笞着敏感的躯体，贴紧了秋山索吻，“哈啊……秋山…、”

“可恶、”八田心底突然烦躁，在猴子高热的内壁突然的缠紧时狠狠抵住那个凸起的软肉，感受美妙的吸力吮咬膨大的头部，然后一股脑儿把精液尽数射了进去。

“猴子……”把疲软的性器抽出来后，释放的满足感和下身的粘腻感混杂着越来越强的焦躁感，八田更加困惑了。

他眼睁睁地看着秋山那家伙换了个姿势把性器插进猴子的体内，撩拨出不一样的情动，两人温馨的亲吻灼得他眼睛疼，但还是无法离开这个地方。

就算再笨，八田也知道自己和猴子之间一定有什么变化了。

但他想不明白，他只知道，看着眼前的挚友，他的下身又勃起了……

END  
——————  
爽爽爽！！！我终于开了美猿+秋伏的车！！！  
就想看坏心眼秋山和被虐的笨蛋童贞美咲！！


End file.
